


Not The Time or Place

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack Pairing, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, I WILL SHIP IT IN HELL, I dont care what you think of this ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Modern AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin decided that he was going to keep his cell phone off during his meetings from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Time or Place

**Author's Note:**

> MODERN AU X)
> 
> Yes, I ship these two now too. Honestly my best friend and I think Tywin's secretly bi, because a man that good looking surely got pussy and cock when he was younger ;D It's just a headcanon, so don't get all mad about it! XD 
> 
> But yeah! We were talking about how hot these two would be together, and in a modern AU where no one dies, honestly this pairing could happen and it honestly makes sense. It might be a crack pairing to you, but any pairing makes sense to me! So yes: Tywin's a CEO of a big company (an investment company, or banking, haven't decided; something involving lots of money), and Oberyn is his foreign lover, son of another CEO of another big company. All the Houses in this Modern AU either own a business or own a company. It just makes sense to me *shrugs*
> 
> So anyway, please please please kudos if you liked this or the pairing! :D Kudos are always appreciated!

 

It started when Tywin Lannister was sitting in the conference room, his colleagues sharing ideas on how they would be able to make an 'important' business investment.   
  
The CEO of Casterly Industries wasn't really paying attention to the useless ideas being shared. None of them interested him, and he knew he would figure out a way to make the investment work on his own terms. It was just a good way to get a breather at a hectic job where too much work was to be done. Tywin figured he should have been paying attention, but he wasn't. He figured once the meeting was over that he would go back to his office and figure out a plan himself, but for now—  
  
He lost his train of thought when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Only one time. That meant he had a text.   
  
He wasn't sure who could possibly be texting him at this time. He knew it couldn't be his kids, because they would have called him if there was an emergency. A text at this hour was unusual.  
  
Sighing, Tywin took his phone out of his pocket. He didn't care that he was looking at his phone at work in front of the people who worked for him (even though he found it to be unprofessional, right now he just didn't care. He was the boss, after all). He was honestly just curious about who was texting him and why.  
  
He turned his phone on and went straight to his messages. He saw the unread message and who it was from. _Oberyn?_ Tywin wondered, confused. _Why is he texting me at this time?_  
  
Tywin taped on the unread message. He nearly dropped his phone.   
  
_Seven Hells!_  
  
Of all the things he'd been expecting, he certainly did not expect to see a picture of an erect cock. Not just any cock, he knew immediately, but Oberyn Martell's.   
  
Tywin touched the home screen button immediately, the warmth flooding his cheeks instantly. He lowered his head, hoping he didn't look as noticeably red in the face as he felt. It didn't help that his own cock had given a twitch of approval when he saw the picture.

_Damn it, Oberyn..._  
  
Tywin gave an annoyed huff, going back to his messages and taping on the 'new message' option. He began to type.  
  
 _'Please don't send me pictures while I'm at work.'_  
  
He hit 'send' and waited. He didn't need to wait long.  
  
 _'Why not?'_ Was Oberyn's response. _'I find it to be exciting. Besides, I know you better than that.'_  
  
Tywin rolled his eyes. _'Because this isn't the time or place for that kind of nonsense...'_  
  
There was only a few seconds before Oberyn responded.   
  
_'I seem to recall you saying something different yesterday when I visited you at your office...'_  
  
Tywin's face flushed again. He prayed that no one was looking at him right now. Just why in the Seven Hells was his Dornish lover such a handful? He was more difficult than a child, but even more sexually experienced than a whore.   
  
_'Just don't send me pictures while I'm at work, okay?'_   Tywin texted back. He hit 'send' and waited again.   
  
This time Oberyn took time with his response. For a moment Tywin thought Oberyn wouldn't respond at all, or just send another picture of his erection just to annoy him (or purposely arouse him while he was in a crowded conference room, of all places).   
  
Ten minutes passed before Tywin finally got a text back.  
  
 _'No promises.'_  
  
  
Tywin decided that he was going to keep his cell phone off during his meetings from now on.

 

 


End file.
